Naruto Dark Futures
by DemiGod X
Summary: The ill-fated Team 7's future as told by me
1. Truth and Justice

_After the Akatsuki were defeated, the Hidden Leaf village, Konohagakure, had much remodeling to do. Tsunade led the village in its reconstruction. It was coming along smoothly. Halfway through the reconstruction, something devastating happened. We join Naruto and the others now._

_Sunshine illuminated the temporary living quarters of the village. Neji had just set off for his morning training with Lee. "What kinds of strenuous, rewarding practice shall we engage in today Neji. "I was thinking of trying to open up my eight inner gates," he replied. Lee's eyes grew large (larger than usual) and illuminated with a shine and sparkle. "Are you serious," he exclaimed with a broad smile. "No joke," Neji answered, smiling. "Then let us begin with running exercise as a warm up," Lee shot back taking off through the woods. Neji shook his head, smiling and quickly followed leaping into the treetops. Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the village, a giant snake was sliding steadily towards the village. On its head sat three figures. They were Madara, Sasuke, and Itachi Uchiha. {Surely you're wondering how this is possible, so here's how. After Itachi's alleged death, Madara told Sasuke the story of the Uchiha. Sasuke joins the Akatsuki for a short while. When the Akatsuki are defeated, the only remaining members are Sasuke and Madara, not even Team Hawk is alive. Well not including Nagato and Konan anyway. Madara tells Sasuke that it is time. They traveled to a remote location and met up with none other than Itachi. Surprised out of his mind, Sasuke turned to them for answers. They revealed that the Akatsuki setup was simply to buy time and to ensure Sasuke's arrival. They staged Itachi's death to awaken Sasuke's Mangekyou Sharingan. It would aid them in the battle against the Leaf village. He now understood what was going on. Madara supplied Sasuke and Itachi with armor resembling his original attire. They then set out to crush the Leaf village.} Sasuke looked over at Itachi who was staring dead ahead. He noticed Itachi squint at something and suddenly became aware of his own slightly blurred vision. "Madara," he questioned, "isn't there any other way to overcome becoming blind from using the Mangekyou Sharingan?" Itachi's expression became stern and attentive, but he continued to look onward. "There may be one alternative to becoming blinded, but I'm unsure of its believability," he said. They continued forward and would arrive at the village shortly._


	2. Uchiha Revolution

Naruto slept peacefully in his tent next to about three others including Kiba, Shikamaru, and Konohamaru. Each and every shinobi in the village was at peace. Many roamed about the encampment and the construction workers were hard at work rebuilding the village structures. Sakura awoke suddenly in a cold sweat. She looked around at the others in her tent (Ino and Hinata). She had been having the weirdest nightmare, and couldn't recall most of it, but she remembered the fire. It seemed to come from six red orbs in the sky. As a matter of fact, the sky was red as well. There was blackness everywhere and… she shook her head pushing the thoughts aside and rising up from her sleeping bag. She wondered who was awake and decided to bathe. Walking out of the tent she looked at the rising sun. It was beautiful. Strangely, she swore she saw faint colors around the sun; a rainbow maybe? She walked back inside to fetch her materials. Yards away, in the forest Rock Lee and Neji were practicing chakra control. "Now concentrate Neji," Lee instructed. Neji breathed heavily and activated his Byakugan. He looked around the entire area, panning out to the outskirts of the village and…Neji's expression suddenly went blank. "What's wrong Neji," Lee asked. Neji opened his mouth to speak, but instead took off at a run towards the living quarters. "Hurry up Lee, and follow me," he yelled back. Lee followed and called out, "what's going on Neji?" "I saw an enormous snake headed to the village," he panted. Lee looked puzzled but continued to run alongside Neji silently. At the village gate, the village guards prepared to attack the snake when they noticed the three people on top. Ten of the guards leapt forward to attack the men while the others prepared to assault the snake. "Ready," Madara said sternly. The other two nodded and swift as lightning they performed hand signs in perfect sync. They then called out, "Fire Style: Infernal Twister Jutsu." A barrage of fire spouted from each of them and combined into a huge tornado-like projectile. Seven guards were incinerated almost instantaneously. The remaining three gaped at their attackers. One of them, Choji, recognized two of them. Taken aback, he rebounded off the other two guards, landing in a tree. "What is the meaning of this," he screamed in frustration, trying to call out to Sasuke. He gave Choji a cold stare showing blunt indifference. Reassured and refocused, Choji prepared for an all out battle. He hoped the two guards that were reporting back to Lady Tsunade would bring reinforcements soon. "Phase two begins now," Madara commanded. Sasuke bit his thumb in response and leapt down to summon another snake. Madara leapt after him. The two leapt into the mouth of the snake and it disappeared underground. The ground based guards continued to attack the remaining giant snake. It swung its tail around clobbering a few guards. The guards retaliated with weapons of every caliber. A flaming spear struck the snake under its mouth. It wailed in anger and reared back. Itachi waited patiently for the three shinobi around him to attack. "Go," yelled Choji. He hung back to analyze Itachi's attacks. The other two attacked. Back at the living quarters Neji, Rock Lee, and two guards arrived in frenzy. "Where's Lady Tsunade," they insisted. "She's still asleep, it is kind of early you know," replied Ino. Neji rushed to her tent and threw the flap open. "Lady Tsun…Neji broke off and hurriedly closed the flap, for he'd seen something he shouldn't have. "What's so urgent that you have to barge in like that," Tsunade yelled out. "Sorry, but the village may be in danger," Neji shot back. One of the guards blurted, "It's definitely in danger, and the gate is under attack by who we think to be Itachi Uchiha. By now most of the shinobi in this camp were awake. The Jonin camp was a few yards away and no one was stirring. Suddenly, a snake burst up from the ground knocking several out of the way and destroying a small segment of the camp. Its mouth opened and out jumped two shinobi. Tsunade instantly recognized the classic leaf village armor, but only one face she recognized. "Sasuke Uchiha," she said startled. Looking at the other man she could only guess who he was. Before she could ask he stated, "I am Madara Uchiha and I'm here to exact my vengeance on the leaf village for the crimes they committed against the Uchiha clan."; "Even if the ones directly responsible are not here, what they left behind will suffer and be destroyed." Enraged and slightly confused Tsunade ordered, "Go and retrieve the Jonin level ninja. Madara looked back at Sasuke, who understandably nodded. Summoning another snake, it carried them high into the air. Madara looked around and saw another bunch of tents sitting in the distance. He closed his eyes and prepared to attack. Reopening them a black sphere about half a mile in diameter spawned in the air above the Jonin camp and dropped. It totally obliterated the camp. No one leapt away or fled, because there was no time. Sasuke stared in awe at the waste Madara had just created, as did every other shinobi still in the village. A horrible realization sank into everyone. They now knew that this was a seriously fatal situation, possibly more lethal than the first two attempts at the Leaf's destruction. Back at the gate, the snake swung its head downward in a final attack, as it drew its last breaths. Several ground based guards were crushed. Only five guards remained including Choji. Itachi, now standing atop the gate was watching them, motionlessly waiting. A bead of sweat dropped down Choji's face as he assessed the situation. At the same time, Tsunade was assessing the other predicament. Intensely she called out orders, "Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Shino, and Hinata, to the gate;" "Konohamaru, to the Sand village for backup;" "Everyone else… "SASUKE!" someone bellowed from the crowd. Sasuke's cold gaze dropped to the ground. Naruto leapt up from the others and was sprinting up the side of the snake. "GO!" Tsunade screamed hurriedly.


End file.
